


These Small Moments

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Overheard conversation, Scisaac - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sees Scott and Stiles and goes to talk to them. He stops dead when he hears his name mentioned.</p><p>Boys being obtuse. Admitting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Small Moments

Isaac saw Scott and Stiles talking across the locker room, he went over to talk to them but drew up short when he heard his name. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself ‘Guess this is when I loose any hope of my feelings and his being the same.’ He added as he heard the serious tones, he almost turned away but something, maybe the bit of him that sounded like his dad that berated and called him a loser, made him stay to suffer the fall out.

Scott was hunched over slightly. “Come on dude, I like Isaac, he’s like my wolfy best friend and your still my best friend, brother from another mother.” Scott told Stiles.

“Scott, as much as I love to hear that, and I do your my bro too no matter what, that wasn’t what I was getting at.” Stiles said with exasperation, he had finally gotten over his jealousy of Isaac and Scott especially when he realised something. “He likes you.” Stiles added.

“I know, I like him too.” Scott replied.

“Oh my god you are being deliberately obtuse, I know you pull this confused puppy shit on purpose at times.” Stiles scolded Scott and Scot just sort of shrugged his shoulders non-committally.

“Isaac is cool and a really good friend” Scott reaffirmed and Isaac felt his heart sink at what he thought about what Scott said.

Stiles glared at him and punched his shoulder. “I know this is how you lie to Derek, he knows as well by the way, the half truths, but I ‘ve know you since we were in diapers, I know you wet the bed when your dad left, I know you had a stuffed wolf which you still cuddle called timber. I know you!” Stiles  said emphatically.

Scott hissed “Dude!” and looked up to see that no one was in front of them that could hear, he didnt look behind them.

“No, I don’t want to see you go through this ‘for the sake of everyone else’ You know you and Allison are through.” Stiles  Stiles said holding up a finger to count of his points. “Your also over her and it hurts now because it’s over not because you miss her.” Another finger “Your not as subtle as you think.” He held up a third finger.

Scott sighed and nodded like he had been made to take an oath. “Yeah it’s over, we have to much baggage between us and we know it, were hoping to be friends but not even that just now.” Scott told Stiles and scuffed the concrete with his cleats admitting the truth out loud made it really final.

Stiles nodded. “But that’s not all is it.” And this was a statement of fact and not a question.

“No, but I can’t and won’t. it’s too soon and I don’t want to spoil anything.” Scott answered the question anyway. Isaac raised an eyebrow in confusion, Allison and Scott were over but he had feelings for someone else.

Stiles hissed. “Bullshit. You like him. Admit it. Like him, Like him.”

Scott looked straight ahead and sighed. “Yeah, I like.” He paused and then went on “It was slow, I didn’t even realise it at first. We became friends first, you know, after the whole bad-wolf phase. He’s so gentle underneath, so bright and full of life. When I think what his Dad did to him I want to resurrect him so I can kill him again. Even after everything he’s had thrown at him, his mom’s disappearance, his brothers death, the abusive ass hole for a dad, Derek biting him. He’s still so, so… so… him” Scott got more impassioned as he spoke.

Stiles smiled softly, and stood up a bit. “Oh my god, you love him.”

Scott stood there, a soft smile on his face. “Yeah, Yeah I love Isaac, but I don’t want to hurt him, not him, never him.”

Stiles looked behind them and gave Isaac a glare, he had know Isaac was there. Isaac was stunned. Stiles nodded his head at Scott again.

Isaac stumbled to find his voice. “May… Maybe he loves you too?” He said

Scott felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he heard this other voice than Stiles. He begged to whatever god’s were listening Isaac hadn’t heard the whole conversation.

“Maybe, he loves you too.” Isaac said again, this time it wasn’t a question.

Isaac came forward as Stiles stood back. “Maybe, he loves you as well.” He said slowly.

Scott hadn’t moved. “That would be to much to ask for.” He said still looking at the ground.

“Why?” Isaac asked.

Scott paused, then said. “Because, I don’t get lucky like that.”

“Maybe you do?” Isaac answered. He reached forward with a gloved hand and lifted Scott’s face gently.

Scott was biting his lower lip, unsure until he met Isaac’s oh so blue eyes. “Hi.” He said softly.

Isaac smiled and Scott felt like it was the sun. “Hi yourself.” He said with a smile that became softer almost hesitant.

Scott stood up fully and turned so he was face on to Isaac. “I love you.” He told the teen and there was no hesitation or hedging.

Isaac gave his lower lip a small chew as Scott said those three words. “I love you too.” He replied.

Scott reached up and curled his hands into Isaac’s hair, Isaac shook his gloves of and did similar and they both pulled the other into a kiss. It started softly, tenderly but became neadier and full of want.

Stiles smiled to himself and as he left called out. “I’ll tell the coach you guys came down with something.”

Isaac and Scott broke there kiss. “I want, I want to keep doing that.” Isaac said.

Scott smiled. “I know where we can go.” He new a place, somewhere he had never taken Allison, a place Stiles and he had found when they had explored the woods as kids. Isaac nodded his agreement.

They both helped the other undress to changed, hands ranging over the others body as they did. Only the thought that someone would come back to the lockers kept it from going further.

Scott found Stiles Jeep keys in his hoodie pocket, and smiled at his friends thoughtfulness. “We need to get him something nice as a thank you.” Isaac said in Scott’s ear when he saw the keys. Scott nodded.

Isaac grinned and laced his fingers through Scott’s and then together they left the locker room.


End file.
